


Going Down On That Elevator Shaft

by CrystalBunnyz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBunnyz/pseuds/CrystalBunnyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they're both going down, but they've always been willing to get down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down On That Elevator Shaft

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, do enjoy. I know I did.

With luggage all around and in such a cramped space as is, the elevator Gon and Killua had decided to take was just way too small. Their arms brushed, their legs touched and they could hear each other’s breathing over the light hum of the elevator slowly descending a large amount of floors. How many? Neither cared to have checked, nor did they care to look. The silence was refreshing in a way, given the loud nature of their relationship. What they both found even more comfort in was just each other’s presence.

Gon’s fingertips brushed against the back of Killua’s hand. Blue eyes peered down at them, calculative for a moment before they went back to the spot they were staring at just those short seconds ago. Killua’s fingers slid between Gon’s though, his thumb tracing intricate little patterns on his palm.

“You know, Killua,” Gon murmured softly. “I really like that we’re traveling alone together.”

Killua’s face heated up, but he bit his tongue from making a mess of things. He was getting better about not freaking out when Gon says embarrassing things like that.

“So do I,” Killua responded in turn.

“This will make it the third year we’ve been… like, _together_ together, right?”

“Yeah, Gon. It’ll be three years tomorrow.”

“Three years…,” Gon said dreamily, a dopey smile crossing his face. He squeezed Killua’s hand, snapping his gaze over to him. “I’m happy I’m with you, Killua.”

“Er… yeah, me too,” Killua eventually managed.

Silence passed for just a couple seconds before Gon turned towards Killua, his free hand stretching out to cup his cheek. Their lips met softly, to which Killua immediately responded just as gently. Their lips moved together fluidly and gracefully, having done this so many times before but each time it felt so novel, though the experience remained.

Killua hummed contentedly, the hand not being held by Gon’s reaching up and taking the one off of his cheek, tangling their fingers together in that one as well. Gon’s lips curved up in a smile at that. The feeling made Killua’s heart flutter and his own lips twitched.

Gon used his trapped hands and pulled Killua close enough that their bodies were flush against each other, releasing their kiss and placing his forehead against Killua’s. He stared into his eyes, amber eyes meeting blue.

“I love you,” Gon whispered.

“I love you, too,” Killua replied without hesitation. The words made Gon smile widely, as they always did. They stayed like that for several moments, their breath mingling and bodies as close as they were. It made the elevator that much more warm, that much more… well.

Killua initiates the kiss this time, lips bruising against the force between them. Their teeth clang and scrape painfully, but the pain is lost and long forgotten in pleasure as ubiquitous hands grasp and massage, yank and scratch anywhere they could reach. Desperation clouds their minds and Killua grinds his hips into Gon’s. The growl he received made blood rush into his groin and like hell he’d resist the temptation to do it again.

That’s when Gon slammed him against the nearest solid object—the door of the elevator.

Killua loves the cold against his back and moans in response to it, wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck tight enough to swing a leg around his waist and hike himself up, using the wall as support to wrap his legs around Gon. Gon loves that position, always has, always will, and will always use it to his advantage. He presses himself against Killua, utterly trapping him between himself and the doors, their bodies so hot that everything was getting sticky but he didn’t care and neither did Killua because it still wasn’t close enough. It wasn’t enough. They needed more, and both could tell and that’s why…

Gon decided that he could do a few things before they go that far, at least.

He dipped his head away from the kiss, breathing heavily as he shoved his face into the crook of Killua’s neck, biting and sucking hard at his exposed flesh. In the same moment he slowly moved his hips into his, creating the gentlest, most frustrating form of friction Killua had ever felt. He keened, his back snapping like a bow. His hands clawed at Gon’s strong shoulders impatiently.

“Gon,” Killua breathed. “Don’t tease me.”

“Shoosh,” Gon muttered in response, lips still against his neck. He dropped his hands to Killua’s waist, pushing up his shirt. “I’m having fun.”

“Fun?” Killua scoffed. “Fun torturing me?”

“Yes?”

“You’re im— _impossible_ ,” Killua strained to get the word out without letting it out in some incoherent noise.

“Mm.”

“Goddammit, _Gon_ ,” Killua moaned his name loudly. “Do something, don’t just—that, don’t just do that.” He was referring to the stupid, ridiculous, fucking frustrating feather-light hip grinding. He needed more than that. He knew Gon did too, judging from the rock hard thing stabbing him in his thigh.

Gon may have felt merciful or perhaps he was getting a little too excited himself, but whatever the reason, he put a hand between them and unzipped Killua’s pants, the pressure immediately making the entire situation a tad bit more comfortable on Killua.

Gon took it upon himself to start palming him through his already soaked boxers. Killua thrashed his head to the side, biting his lip in an effort to keep a noise in his throat down.

“No, I want to hear you, Killua,” Gon chastised softly, kissing his cheek. He slid his hand a bit further in and squeezed his balls before massaging them in particular, grinning evilly at how Killua’s broken voice cracked and moaned.

“I’ve barely done anything to you.”

“Shut up,” Killua’s voice was restrained, low, and dear fucking God, it did awful things to Gon’s self control.

“Make me,” Gon challenged. Killua glared and immediately dropped his legs, shoving Gon back and nearly tackling him to the ground. He bit at his lips, drawing a bit of blood, but Gon didn’t care. Fuck, he seemed to enjoy it more than he probably should have. Killua didn’t stop to think about it though, pinning Gon down as he started to tear his clothing off.

He started with his shirt. It was just a simple pullover tee, but it was so much more complicated than it needed to be. He forced it off of Gon, pulling it and forcing his arms up as he did so. He kissed and bit none too gently at the toned, tan skin that was exposed, running his hands along his muscles and raking his nails down a path straight for Gon’s pants.

That’s when they felt the elevator come to a stop. The doors opened behind them with a loud scraping sound that had them both frozen in place.

“Oh, hey G—what are you two _doing_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't blatant porn, but forgive me. It's 2:30 in the morning. I'm sleepy. I'm done. But it was fun.


End file.
